You Can Let Go Now, Daddy
by LeanneDaseyLover
Summary: I noticed there weren't many stories about Marti and George so I decided to write one. This story is basically about Marti's life and how George has to let go even when he doesn't want to. The song belongs to Crystal Shawanda. Read and review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own LwD. I just decided to screw with everyone and not have Dasey happen cause I'm just evil like that.*rolls eyes*

Chapter One

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

Five year-old Marti Venturi had been begging all week to ride her new big girl bike. She wanted to go fast like Smerek or Casey. She wanted to go to school all by herself like Edwin or Lizzie. She wanted to fly to Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

When she was told that she needed to learn to ride her bike, it didn't stop her. She just started begging everyone to teach her. Everyone said they were busy, but that they would later. Sadly, that didn't happen. Derek was working at Smelly Nelly's or on a date with some girl from school, Casey was studying or hanging out with her friend Emily, Lizzie and Edwin were either catering to Derek or Casey's every whim or observing/spying on the entire family, and Nora and George were working or acting as referee for the McDonald vs. Venturi (a.k.a. Casey vs. Derek) smackdown. It was starting to look like Marti would never learn to ride her bike.

It was a Friday morning when she woke up to a surprise. George had the entire day off from work and he was going to spend it teaching his little girl how to ride her bike. Marti was beyond excited. She was finally going to be able to ride fast like her brothers and sisters. Finally, she would be able to fly too Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

After explaining the importance of a helmet and knee and elbow pads, George showed Marti how pedaling forward made her go and backward made her stop. He held on to the bike as he walked alongside her. Marti was glad she was finally riding but didn't like going slow. A fact she made clear to her dad.

"Dad-dy! I want to go faster!" she cried impatiently.

George answered her laughing, "Okay, Marti, I want you to pedal hard. I don't want you to fall and get hurt so I'll run and hold onto the bike as you ride. That sound good?"

Marti smiled big and nodded.

They had made it to the end of the sidewalk by this time. George helped her turn around then looked at her.

"You ready?" he asked. His only answer was, "yep," and another huge grin.

She started pedaling really hard like George said, and he was running right alongside her. Marti laughed. She was finally going fast! Soon she would be flying with Tinkerbell. They reached the end of the sidewalk when George told her to stop. They were both grinning though George was slightly out of breath. They then repeated this process a couple more times. With each time, George would loosen his hold on the bike so she could balance herself on her own.

Marti was getting real close to riding her bike by herself. George had let her go a few times though she fell down almost immediately. It was nearing supper time so George decided they would try one more time before going in.

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_his hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered _

_as I headed for the street_

They were almost to the halfway point of the sidewalk when Marti took a deep breath then yelled.

"You can let go, Daddy! I think I can do this by myself. It's sorta scary, but you can let go!"

George smiled slightly and let go of the bike like she told him to.

Marti wobbled a bit, but right her self almost instantly. She road the rest of the length of the sidewalk then stopped. She was so excited that she turned the handlebars to far and went down with the bike.

George ran to her.

"Marti? re you alright, hun?" he asked while helping her up. Apparently she was because she completely ignored his question and started jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face screaming.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see me, Daddy? I road my bike all by myself that time!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

With pride in his eyes, he picked her up and laughed at her excitement.

"I sure did, Marti. You did great!" he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy. I can ride fast and fly with Tinkerbell, thanks to you," she said to him.

George hugged her tightly to him and kissed her hair.

"Of course, Baby girl. Anything for you."

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked this. I have two more chapters after this one. They are already written up, but it won't be 'til next week before I get them up. I'll be at camp until Saturday. Anyways, please review and tell me whether you liked it, hated it, you saw some mistakes that I overlooked, or you see somewhere/way I could improve my writing. I would really appreciate it! Love ya! ~Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'll admit it. I lied the first time. I don't own LwD.

Chapter Two

Twenty-three year old, Martina Allison Venturi had never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a white satin dress that reached the floor. The bodice was embellished with pearls and trimmed with lilac colored silk. The veil was white with a lilac silk trimming. Her shoulder length, black hair was curled with the sides pulled up by a silver butterfly clip. A few tendrils were left out to frame her face.

Her make up was done lightly to accentuate her natural beauty. She wore a pair of diamond earrings given to her by Derek for her eighteenth birthday and a silver heart shaped locket given to her by her fiance for their first Valentine's together. Here she was, a picture of beauty, walking down the aisle on her wedding day.

Her father George was trying his hardest not to break down as he escorted her to the altar. He had seen both his sons and step-daughters(one of them now a daughter) married off, but this was the hardest wedding he had ever had to do. His baby girl was getting married. She was leaving him for another, and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

_I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

When they reached the altar the preacher began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. First, I would like to know who gives this young woman to be wed?"

_When the preacher asked_

"_Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

_Til' I whispered in his ear_

The only reply he received was silence. Everyone looked at George. He was holding on tightly to Marti's arm, tears blurring his vision.

With tears in her own eyes, Marti gave him a small smile. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"You can let go, Daddy. I love Dimi and he loves me. I'll still be your little girl. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not leaving for good. Yes, it's somewhat scary, but I'll be okay. I can do this. You can do this. You can let go."

"I know you can, Sweetheart. I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Nodding, George took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at the preacher.

"I, George Venturi, her father, give her away."

With that, he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, and left her at the altar to become the next Mrs. Davis. Leaving him for good.

Of Course, she wasn't really leaving. Dimi and Marti were both still in University. Since it was nearby, they were able to live at home. The McDonald-Venturi home that is. So after a two week honeymoon, George had his daughter back under his roof. She wasn't a little girl anymore, in more ways than one, but he didn't like to think about that. Therefore, in his eyes, she was still there, but gone at the same time. Since she was happy, he was too, but it still hurt. Though, no matter how much it hurt, he would always do anything for her.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I have to be like one of the worst up daters ever. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks! ~Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own LwD.

Chapter Three

George Venturi was sixty-three years old when he had his second heart attack. His heart was weak and he was struggling to keep breathing. Despite the pain he was in, he somehow managed to hang on. Nora, Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Simon had all been to see him. There were tears and 'I love yous' from them all. They could clearly see it wouldn't be much longer.

Marti was in the US when she got the call about George. She immediately purchased a ticket and flew to home to see him.

When she reached the hospital room where he was, she was shocked. There lying before her was a man who could not be her father. The George Venturi she knew was strong, kind, and goofy. He always had a joke ready even if it wasn't all that funny.

This man wasn't him. This man was hooked up to machines and had tubes attached to him. This man was very weak. His breathing was labored and you could see he was in pain. He was so thin it looked like you could break him in half like a twig.

George looked over at Marti standing in the door and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Baby girl. What are you doing here? Are the kids alright?" he asked in a strained voice.

Marti walked over to his bed and sat in the chair next to it. She smiled softly as she answered.

"Hey, Daddy. Yeah, the kids are fine. They're with Nora and Dimi. I came to see you, though. Derek called and said you were in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

He nodded and tried to laugh.

"I'm feeling fine, Hun. You shouldn't have flown all the way out here just to see me. Derek is just over worrying. You know, I think that is courtesy of Casey ," he joked. Marti laughed at that. "But, I'm doing fine. I'll be up and moving in no time."

"I'm sure you will, Daddy," Marti answered him sadly.

"I am kind of tired right now. You mind coming back later?" he asked.

Marti nodded, "Of course, Daddy. You get some rest. We'll talk later."

She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby," he answered as she walked to the door. As she closed it she gave him a small smile.

_It was killing me to see _

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothin'_

_In that hospital room_

She went into the hallway and lent up against the wall opposite his door. As the shock wore off, realization hit her hard. The man that was in the room she just left really was her dad. That was her dad and he was dieing. She slid down to the floor, rested her head on her knees, and finally let the tears fall.

Everyone thought that maybe George was waiting for Marti. Maybe he wanted to say goodbye to her before he left, and now that he had he would. That wasn't the case. Marti had been in London for three days and spent each one with him, but he was still hanging on.

It's not that they wanted him gone, it's just that he was in so much pain. Everyday it got worse despite his proclamations of getting better.

"_You know he's only hangin' on for you"_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and heart were breaking_

_As I crawled up in his bed_

_And said_

The fourth night of her visit, Marti was staying the night at the hospital with George. He was sleeping when the night nurse came.

"You know he loves," she said quietly, looking at Marti, "I think that is why he is still fighting. He's worried about how you'll be when he' gone. You're very lucky to have a father who loves you that much."

The nurse smiled at George sadly before leaving Marti deep in thought.

Fifteen minutes later, George woke up and saw Marti still there.

Pain displayed clearly in his eyes and voice, he spoke to her,"Marti? What are you still doing here? It's late. Go home to bed. You'll see me in the morning."

Marti just shook her head as she crawled into bed beside him. She was crying now.

"Marti what's wrong?" he asked as he held her. His breathing was more labored than usual. She knew it was time to say goodbye. She took a deep breath.

"You can let go now, Daddy. I hate seeing you in so much pain. Don't say you aren't, I know you are. Don't hold on for me. I'll miss you. Yes, it's going to be scary, but we'll see each other again," she paused a minute to control her sobs. She took a shaky breath and continued, "I'll be fine, Daddy. I love you. You don't have to worry. You can let go."

his breathing was becoming shallower as he talked.

"Alright, Baby girl, I'll do anything for you. If this is what you want then okay. Tell Nora and your brothers and sisters I love them."

"I will, Daddy."

"Tell the grandkids I love them as well. Your mother, too."

"I'll tell them, Daddy."

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Then George Venturi took one last breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, never to feel pain again.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_You can let go_

**Disclaimer:** Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you liked it. Please leave one last review for! ~Jessi


End file.
